


Savior

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Series: Neme's Pit!Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian experiences an emotional upheaval now that his past lives' memories are filtering into his mind.  He finds solace in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Neme's Pit!Verse on tumblr. Please read Perspective first.
> 
> Aric is an ancient Greek variation of Richard.

Damian loathed the fall into his past lives he’d started to have, ever since he realized what Tim and Jason’s secret truly was. 

 

Because he had terrible nightmares about the experiences.  Because sometimes he lived, he knew that, though he never dreamed those dreams, because that would be too simple, too easy.  No, most of the time?  He dreamt of his death.  Horrible, excruciating, _humiliating_ deaths, that would force him awake in his bed in the manor, cold sweat pouring from his body to soak the sheets, fingers clenched ghost white in the fabric as his heart pounded so hard in his chest it felt like it were breaking through his ribcage.  He detested those dreams, and he _despised_ Tim for his part in them, irrational as it may be at this point.  Jason was always _his_ brother, but it was always _Tim_ that had him in the end. 

 

Damianos had the most prevalence in his mind, surging through his veins with bloodcurdling hatred towards Timotheous, for the chasm that the bastard prince had created between him and his beloved elder brother, Iason.  Perhaps it was this resentment that made Damian’s hand reach almost instinctually for a phantom blade strapped to his thigh so many centuries past whenever Tim entered the same room as him.  He’d even broken down in Jason’s arms yesterday, though the momentary relief of having Iason back with him had been fleeting at most.

 

The rage swirled powerfully through his system still, but after his crisis last night, something had changed.  He had woken up as Damian, and completely mortified at being sandwiched between Tim and Jason.  And without thinking, he ran from the room, the sensation of despair and bitter concession filling him, and Damianos couldn’t stand that even with Iason back, he would always belong to Timotheous.  A wash of déjà vu flooded over him when he turned a sharp corner in the hall and collided with Dick.

 

“Whoa, steady there, little D.” Dick tilted his head in concern as he immediately picked up on the dried tear streaks on his former partner’s cheeks.  “Hey, hey, are you all right?” Damian looked up at the intent face, Damianos swelling through him uncontrollably all of a sudden with some brand new feeling that he’d never associated with since all of this had started.

 

A flash of armor, and a long, flowing red general’s cape ripped through Damian’s mind, and his arms wrapped forcefully around Dick’s waist, burying his face in the man’s chest and using his heady scent as an anchor for all the emotions rocketing through his body.  There was a hesitation in Dick’s motion, a tentative touch to his shoulder, and another blast of memory rushed through Damian’s head, this time of a brilliant smile, determined azure eyes, and the comforting voice of reassurance. 

 

“ _General Aric…”_

 

Dick stiffened abruptly as the name slipped through Damian’s lips, and Damian squeezed his arms once, tightly, and tried to push Damianos back from his psyche long enough to retract from the hug, because this was Dick, and Dick had no idea, and—

 

“ _My sweet Damianos.”_ And Aric was on his knees before the boy, arms holding him in a crushing embrace.  “I will keep you safe, I swear it.  My precious Damianos, don’t cry.”

 

And Damian could do nothing but, because Dick remembered too, and General Aric was the one who had saved him and taken him away from those disgusting men who had defiled him over and over again.  Aric stole him away from the slavers right from beneath their noses, delivered him to peace, picked up all his pieces and built him back up into a whole, offered him endless love and acceptance despite his soiled past.  Aric was his savior, the angel that had pulled him from the depths of his Hell.  

 

And Damian was happy, _so happy_ , to finally remember that all of his lives were not, after all, just torment and suffering. 

 

Some of them had been beautiful. 

 

And the beauty brought the tears down more.


End file.
